Our Sunset
by Quarterback1
Summary: At age 7 Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are best friends. What happens when Percy leaves Annabeth without saying goodbye? How will Annabeth cope with it? Now lets say Percy comes back his junior year. Will sparks fly? What happens when Percy wants to be more than friends? Will he make his move? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My girlfriend says i'm not romantic enough so she making me write this. This is a story that came to my mind the other day. I'm going to need your ideas and feedback to keep it going. I plan to have this story finished by the end of the summer. Please let me know anything! I'm very excited to be writing this! Please know that the first chapter won't be as long as the rest. It's just to jump start the story. Please enjoy! ALso I'm a guy so writing in Annabeths POV will be hard for me so if any girls want to PM me ill be glad for your help.**

Nobody's POV

Percy Jackson, age 4, was very nervous today.

"Mom I'm scared. What if everyone thinks I'm weird."

Sally Jackson pulled her son into a hug. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll make plenty of friends today."

She swept her sons jet black hair out of his face so that she could see his green eyes. He looked so much like his father it scared her sometimes. Poseidon had died at sea, at least that's what she told Percy. Only she knew the truth in why she left.

Sally watched as her son ran down the sidewalk. A tear leaked down her cheek, this was his first day of school, and she was happy for him.

As Percy ran to catch his bus he saw a girl run down from the house next to him. She had long curly blonde hair and a stunning pair of gray eyes. Percy watched as she gracefully glided up the stairs of the bus.

...

Percy ran down the halls to his classroom. He knew he was late and became scared.

"Mr. Jackson, I will not tolerate my students being late. This is your first warning." She gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dodd." Percy hung his head.

"Mr. Jackson here is a new student everyone. Can you all give him a warm welcome?"

The class said hello in unison.

"Mr. Jackson. How about you take a seat next to Ms. Chase over there."

Percy turned his head to see the same girl from his bus stop. Percy took his seat and noticed the girl staring at him with those stunning pair of gray eyes.

"Hi I'm Annabeth. " She stuck out her hand.

Percy shook her hand. They were soft.

"Percy. We're next door neighbors. We just moved in."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled softly. "Your cute."

Percy blushed. "Thank you."

"Alright class everyone take out your box of crayons." Mrs. Dodd said.

Percy looked around frantically in his backpack but his crayons were nowhere to be found.

Annabeth look over and noticed this. "Here we can share."

"Really? Thanks!" Percy scooted closer.

...

Over the next couple years Percy and Annabeth quickly became best friends. Always playing together at his house and other things. One day, age 7, Annabeths dad took them out fishing on a small boat Percy's dad used to own. In an attempt to catch fish Percy fell overboard.

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Come one seaweed brain. Get back up here."

Percy looked at her still in the water.

"Seaweed brain? What if I don't want to wise girl?"

Mr. Chase couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the two youngsters.

...

Percy was scared. Tomorrow he was moving and he had to tell Annabth today. Sallys mom had got job for a candy story up in new york. very far from florida. They were playing at his house. It was friday night, movie night. a tradition they had started when they were 5. Percy continued too chase he around the house until he tackled her on the pavement.

"What are you gunna do now?" Percy asked as he pinned her to the sidewalk.

"This." She kicked him off and shoved him to the side."

Sally laughed. "Alright you two that's enough, time to eat. I ordered Pizza."

"Yes!" The two high fived.

"Dig in. After dinner we can watch the movie." Sally told them.

Percy and Annabeth, together, finished two full boxes of cheese pizza.

"Wow that's a record you two." Sally watched as the two of them raced into the living room for movie night. Sally couldn't help but notice how cute the two were together.

They watched cars for 2 hours. After that Annabeth's dad called and told her it was time for her to come home.

"Walk me home seaweed brain." Annabeth dragged Percy along with her.

"Hold on wise girl." Percy pulled Annabeth along over to the swing attached to a tree next to his house.

"Annabeth there something I have to tell you and it won't be easy..." Percy gulped.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I...I...uhhh. I had fun tonight." Percy hung his head.

Annabeth smiled. Me to seaweed brain. She hugged him.

Percy watched her run gracefully across her yard and enter her house.

Percy realized that was the last Tim he might ever see her. And he had failed to say goodbye.

...

Annabeth woke up the next morning and knocked on his door. When no one answered she knocked again.

"Odd, she muttered." She walked home.

The next day she knocked again. And then again. Again no one answered. She continued to knock that week until she gave up hope and ran upstairs to her room crying. What had she done that had caused him to leave?

**So what did you all think? The more reviews I get the more I will update and the faster. Please review. Let me know what you think! I'll update soon with a longer chapter! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to update this chapter with the first one. I promise this chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy! I need feedback. If I don't get feedback ill take it that you guys don't like this story and I will probably quit posting. Please read and take a minute or two of your time to post a review! Also PM me for ideas. **

Percy's POV

8 years later:

Today was a big day. I was going back to school in my hometown. For the past couple day I had been staying at a nearby hotel. It was good to be back in my old house.

"Percy, finish unpacking, it's almost time for school." My mom, Sally Jackson, smiled at me.

"Alright mom." I replied while unpacking my clothes into my drawer.

I looked over to see my mom trying to screw in a light bulb.

"Mom, stop, let me help you with that." I stepped on the counter and reached the ceiling.

As I went back to my room I noticed markings on my door frame. There was a line that read 4'4, Percy, 5 years old. And another line that read 4'6, Percy, 6years old. I ran my finger up the door frame. Now I was 6'2 and about 180 lbs. I had grown a lot in the past 8 years.

"Percy come downstairs! Time to leave!" I threw on some khaki shorts and a v-neck and jumped down the stairs.

I kissed my mom goodbye and grabbed my backpack.

One thought entered my head as entered my bus: Annabeth. On a normal school day 8 years ago Annabeth would have already boarded the bus and we would have sat together. But today she was no where in sight.

"Percy?" I turned to see one of my best friends Grover sitting in a seat.

"Grover? Jesus! You've changed so much!" I admired my friend. He had gotten so much taller and more mature, physically and mentally. I noticed he had a small go-tee beard on his chin.

"Right back at you! And for the recorded it has been 8 years. Have you been working out? You've gotten a lot thicker."

"That's kinda gay." I laughed half joking.

He shook his head laughing. "I actually have a girlfriend now."

"Really? Good for you man!" I smiled. I remember Grover not being the best with girls.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you two later today." He looked at the window. We were Lmost at school. I gulped. I had to ask.

"How's Annabeth?" I reddened and turned to look out the window, feeling guilty. I couldn't help but notice the nice scenery of Florida. Especially on a nice sunny cloudless day like this.

Grover laughed. "She fine. I mean for like the first 3 months she was devastated. You could have at least said goodby. And I don't just mean to her."

It suddenly hit me that maybe none of my friends might forgive me leaving without a trace. I dismissed that thought when Grover laughed.

The bus pulled up to the school.

"We'll we missed you Perce. It's good to have you back." He then pulled me into a bro hug.

"Same. New York was god awful. I went to Yancy." Grover made a face. He had visited before.

I got off the bus and entered the school. I walked down to the office.

"Hello how can I help you today?" Asked a nice receptionist lady at the front desk.

"Oh hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm new. I'm here for my locker number."

After seaching through a couple files she pulled out a pice of paper and handed it to me.

"You are locker 134. Here's your key. If you have any questions be sure to ask me. Have a nice day." She smiled.

"Thank you. You to." I grabbed my pack and walked out into the hallway only to collide with a girl.

"Gods I'm so sorry!" I said. I effortlessly pulled her up.

"No worries! Sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking! Rachel." She stuck out her hand.

I took it. "Percy."

"That's a nice name." She smiled.

Rachel was preatty with red frizzy hair and electric green eyes. She also wore paint splattered jeans.

She noticed me staring. "I'm a painter."

"Oh." Was all I managed before the bell rang.

"We'll I probably should get going. Nice meeting you Percy." She smiled.

"Back at you." I grabbed my pack and went to my locker. I checked my schedule.

**Math**

**History**

**Science**

**Lunch**

**Language Arts**

**Free Period**

**Spanish**

**Geography**

**Art**

'Not bad' I thought. I raced off to Math.

"Mr. Jackson, I will not tolerate my students being late."

I turned around to see Mrs. Dodds with a smirk on her face. Unbelievable.

I turned and looked around for Annabeth but she was no where to be seen.

...

I found Grover at in the lunch line holding hands with a petite girl with preatty features, brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Hey man what's up? And you must be Juniper. Im PercyGrover has told me so much about you." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Percy." She gave a soft smile.

I turned to Grover. "By the way, any idea where Annabeth might be today?"

Grover shook his head.

"Actually I do." Said a pale boy with long black hair holding hands with a girl with longer black hair and electrifying blue eyes. The girl was wearing an ACDC black shirt. She looked like she was going for a punk look.

"Shut up death breath. Annabeth is touring a ccllege or something for he smart class thing. Who knows?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Thalia, and this is Nico." She pointed to her boyfriend.

"Thalia I can introduce mysel-" Thalia cut him off be stomping his foot.

"I'm Percy." I waved.

Grover and me snickered. While Nico rubbed his foot.

"So how do you know Annabeth?" Nico asked.

I turned to him. "An old friend."

Nico laughed. "Annabeth made it seem like a lot more than friend. She mentioned you a couple times."

I blushed. I felt bad for abandoning her. I remember trying to tell her I was leaving and then not going as planned. Our friendship was all that mattered and I probably screwed up what mattered most at the time.

I'll admit, I thought about her a lot, but always felt guilty and tried to brush it off.

I was going to make things right."

...

When I got home I Was greeted by my mom.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" She gave me a kiss.

"Good." Most of my old friends are here and I met new ones."

"That's great. And umm Annabeth got home about an hour ago." My mom winked at me. "Your in for quite a surprise."

What did she mean by that? "I'm going to head over later."

I waited an hour or two till i built up the courage and took the walk over to Annabeths house that I had taken so many other times before. The familiar plants the lined up beside the sidewalk and the wooden porch painted green with 2 rocking chairs with white fusions on them.

I finally built up the courage and rang the doorbell.

Annabeth answered.

Gods almighty, she was...beautiful. I was used to my friend Annabeth as a little girl. Now she has matured into a young women. She had the same long curly blonde hair that seemed to shine in the afternoon sun. He stunning gray eyes stared at me in shock. She had once been taller than me as kids, now I seemed to tower over her. She was slender and tan. Just like the California girl I knew when I was young. It took a while to take her in. She was gorgeous. She was my best friend Nd I let her down. How could a guy like me deserve her friendship. My train of thoughts was cut of when she pulled me into a gripping hug that tightened around my neck.

"A goodbye woe have been nice 8years ago." She shouted tears if joy were streaming down her face. "Gods I missed you so much!" She lossened the hug to look at my face. "You've gotten so much taller, and mature, and muscular."

She said the last part blushing. "That's definetly not homo." I said recalling Grover's comment on the bus. "I can explain-"

"No need! We have so much to catch up on!" She grabbed her jacket! She wore a simple t shirt and skinny jeans. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her car.

She had blue volks wagon "bug".

"Gods seaweed brain I'm so glad your back! I always thought it was something I did but Sally explained everything! I've missed you like crazy!" She flashed a perfect smile. The moonlight seemed to reflect her beautiful features. I noticed her body seemed to glow.

"I've missed you to. Now we're so much older its been so long!" My heart skipped a beat when she spoke.

"I know a cafe we can go to. We can catch up on things." She drove about 5 minutes into town and pulled up to a cafe. We took a seat and ordered coffee. (Something me and my girlfriend do.) she stared at me. "You've changed so much. But in a good way."

I blushed. "Same with you. Your practically a women now."

As our coffee came I explained to her about New York. I left out the major parts about my drinking issue I had developed in New York. I had gotten slightly depressed for a while.

"Wow. So any girlfriends seaweed brain?" She cocked her head and flashed a smile.

I looked up from my coffee. "One. Her name was Calypso." I took a picture out of my ET and showed her.

"She's beautiful." She stated. Her princess curls were gorgeous.

"What about you?" I asked slightly jealous of the idea of a guy taking away my best friend.

"We'll kind of. Luke Castellan. You may have seen him today." She smiled.

I vaguely remember Grover pointing him out and calling him a douche bag.

"We'll we better head back. I've got homework she stated."

She looked at me. Then she punched me in the arm hard. "That's for leaving me." Then she kissed my cheek with her soft lips. "That's for coming back."

I was stunned but then Immedietly overjoyed for the fact that I had my best friend back.

**So what did you all think? The more reviews I get the faster ill update. Please give me your ideas and requests and ill see what I can do. My girlfriend said this chapter was good so hopefully you guys feel the same way! Please review! **


End file.
